¿Egoístas?
by Piky
Summary: Dos mejores amigos.Una petición de matrimonio.¿Cuál de los dos esta siendo más egoísta?


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Está historia es un regalo para una compañera del grupo de facebook KakaObi ~3**

* * *

-Cásate conmigo.

-Disculpa, creo que no te escuche bien ¿podrías repetirlo?

En un departamento ubicado en una de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad de Tokio se encuentra un azabache de 26 años sentado en un sillón doble y una peliplata también de 26 años sentado en la mesa del centro de la sala.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo. -Soltó de nuevo con firmeza.

-Muy bien, ¿qué dirás a qué viene esta extraña petición? -pregunto confuso.

-Me encontré con Iruka, ¿te acuerdas de él? -El azabache asintió con molestia. Claro que lo hacía. El mencionado y Kakashi recibieron una relación romántica que dura varios años; relación que fue terminada cuando el primero dejo al peliplata al enamorarse de otra persona-. Bueno te contare todo pero tienes prohibido interrumpirme o intentar matarme. -Tomó el silencio de su amigo como aceptación-. Iruka me invito un café y como no quise quedar como un ardido acepte; Me ha dicho que se había casado con Ebisu el año pasado, y que se había preguntado qué había sido de mí, que salí de mi boca y que estaba comprometido contigo y que nos casamos en un mes. -Al terminar de hablar cerró los ojos un poco asustado.

-Eres un tonto. -Lanzo un suspiro cansado, mientras que la peliplata abría los ojos- Que lo hayas dicho eso a tu ex, no quieres decir que debes hacer eso tan petición tan ... descabellada. -Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo-. No es como lo fue para encontrar un nuevo ¿verdad? -noto que su compañero dio un respingón- ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-Lo invito a la boda ya la cena de ensayo, además de que Hashirama-san casualmente escucho todo, y no puede decirle la verdad. -Lentamente se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse del azabache cuando este cubrió sus ojos con el flequillo-. Obito, tranquilízate.

—Eres… ¡Eres un Bakakashi! —estallo dedicándole una mirada asesina al peliplata— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus palabras?! —agarro un libro que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo aventó con la intención de darle en la cara y fallando cuando el otro lo esquivo— ¡No me voy a casar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque has dicho que lo harías conmigo!

—Dije tu nombre porque cuando Iruka me pregunto quién era el afortunado con el que compartiría mi vida, solamente pude pensar en ti. —El azabache se sorprendió cuando noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kakashi—. Pude haber dicho el nombre de Rin o de Guy, sé que ellos no dudarían en seguir mi mentira pero no podía imaginarme casándome con alguno. —se acercó lentamente al otro—Entonces pensé en ti, ¿Quién mejor para compartir esos momentos que mi mejor amigo? —Obito bajo la mirada algo decepcionado—. Cásate conmigo, Obito; prometo esforzarme para hacerte feliz.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio a mí, tu mejor amigo porque quieres demostrarle a tu ex-pareja que has seguido con tu vida? —su tono de voz era algo monótono.

—No, te estoy pidiendo a ti, mi mejor amigo que aceptes casarte conmigo porque sé que no me voy a enamorar de nadie y que tú eres la única persona que me importa lo suficiente para compartir mi vida contigo.

— ¿Y que pasara si encuentro el amor y estoy casado contigo? —Por un prevé segundo el azabache creyó ver algo de dureza en los ojos del peliplata.

—Si te llegas a enamorar es claro que te daré tu libertad; nunca me interpondría en tu felicidad, Obito.

Obito miro fijamente a su amigo. Kakashi y él habían tenido un comienzo algo rocoso; se conocieron en la casa del azabache cuando tenían 6 años, mientras sus padres tenían una reunión.

Uchiha Madara y su otro padre, Senju Hashirama, se habían encerrado en el despacho con Hatake Sakumo mejor conocido como El colmillo blanco, para hablar sobre la fusión de sus empresas, dejando a Obito en compañía de un peliplata que lo miraba con arrogancia, hasta que el pequeño de cabello negro no lo soporto más y se le fue encima con la esperanza de bórrale su odiosa sonrisa de la cara. Claro que el otro niño no se quedó atrás y se defendió, hasta que fueron detenidos por el hermano menor de su papá.

El tío Izuna no dudo ni un segundo en acusar a ambos, pero tanto su papá como El colmillo blanco solamente rieron mientras observaban a su padre regañarlos por su comportamiento.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, y los que siguieron fueron igual. Ellos peleando ya sea a golpes o a gritos, hasta que un día por un curioso evento se hicieron amigos, y con el paso de las semanas se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

— ¿Obito? —pregunto con preocupación Kakashi, el azabache parpadeo algo desubicado, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solamente estaba recordando. —Tomó asiento en el sofá de nuevo—. Esta situación es tan rara.

—Lo sé, como también sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo pero no me gustaría casarme con nadie más. —Vio una sombra de duda en los ojos negros de su amigo; así que tomando algo de valor, se puso de rodillas frente al azabache—. Uchiha Obito ¿te casarías conmigo?

El Uchiha lo miro sorprendido, y apretando sus puños tomo una decisión.

—Sí, acepto casarme contigo. —Tal vez Kakashi estaría siendo egoísta pero él no se quedaría atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nada preparo al azabache para la avalancha castaña que se presentó en su departamento. Rin Nohara con un montón de revistas para bodas prácticamente saltaba por todo el departamento.

— ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco, Rin? —ambos se encontraban en el comedor. La castaña hablando de un montón de cosas mientras señalaba algunos artículos de las revistas que portaba, Obito con ojeras se tomaba un café—. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionada?

— ¿Qué más va a ser, tonto? ¡Tu boda con Kakashi! —Lanzo una risita mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda al ver que se atraganto.

— ¿Co-como te enteraste? —tosió un poco más pero sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

—Kakashi me dijo la buena nueva, como también me dijo que la boda seria en un mes. —Lo abrazo con fuerza— Por eso vine a visitarte, para empezar con los preparativos.

—Rin, eso no es necesario —el azabache desvió la cara en un intento de que no se le notara el sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! —Exclamo con un poco de reproche— ¿Sabes cuantos años he esperado que ustedes estuvieran juntos?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por favor Obito, siempre ha existido una tensión entre Kakashi y tú. —Obito miro un poco sorprendido a su amiga—. Era más que obvio que estaba enamorados el uno del otro. Lo que me recuerda que mantuvieron su relación escondidas de mí.

Toda la sorpresa que se había reunido en el pelinegro se fue siendo sustituida por decepción.

—Sí, enamorados el uno del otro. —susurro sin ser escuchado por la castaña—.No hablemos sobre eso, Rin; ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que ideas tienes para la boda? —la respuesta que obtuvo fue un chillido encantado.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? —el tono de voz del azabache era cansado mientras observaba al peliplata que se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento con unas maletas a su lado.

—Vine a vivir contigo. —Dijo como si nada Kakashi—. Tenemos que ser convincentes. No podemos casarnos si ni siquiera vivimos juntos. —Empujo un poco al otro para poder entrar al departamento.

—Sabes que solo tengo una habitación, ¿verdad? —cuestiono.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes no te quitare tu cama. —sonrió—.Puedo acomodarme en un futon en tu habitación.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Pakun?, sabes que en este edificio no se permiten mascotas.

—No te preocupes por Pakun, Guy prometió cuidarlo, mientras elegimos donde vivir. —el azabache que había abierto la boca para replicar la cerro de nuevo.

—Has lo que quieras —soltó rendido Obito.

 _Al parecer en menos de 24 horas Hatake Kakashi había modificado toda su vida._

* * *

Dos días después parecía que las sorpresas no terminarían de llegar para el azabache. Kakashi y él se encontraban en la oficina del padre del primero dándole la noticia de su matrimonio.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso muchachos! —El Colmillo Blanco de los negocios los estrecho a ambos en un fuerte abrazo—. Sabía que este día llegaría.

—Padre no podemos respirar—Kakashi con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Obito, trataba de empujar un poco a su progenitor.

—Lo lamento, pero es que la noticia me hace muy feliz. —Los soltó y se acercó a su escritorio—. Y no se preocupen por los gastos de la boda, lo dividiremos a la mitad; ¿ya eligieron una fecha? —sin mirarlos abrió uno de sus cajones y saco varios papeles—. Necesito que me digan cuando será para que al día siguiente le diga al abogado de la empresa que los ayude con los trámites para adoptar. Muero por tener un nieto.

— ¡¿Ni-nieto?!

—Espere padre, creo que eso es precipitado. —hablo rápidamente el peliplata menor—Obito y yo no hemos hablado de ese tema.

— ¿No han hablado de tener hijos? —se decepciono—. Pero Kakashi estoy seguro que los padres de Obito pensaran igual que yo. No nos hagan esto.

—Le prometo que lo pensaremos, padre—le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al peliplata mayor—. Ahora nos retiramos; tenemos varias cosas que arreglar. —tomo de la mano al azabache y lo jalo para salir de la oficina.

—Adiós muchachos—fue lo último que escucharon.

—Te dije que sería fácil. —soltó a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

—Honestamente ya me esperaba la reacción de tu padre, pero no era él que me preocupaba. —El peliplata lo miro sin comprender, así que continuo—. Todavía falta que le des la noticia a mi padre, y la verdad dudo que su reacción se parezca a la de Sakumo-san. —le dedico una encantadora sonrisa, cuando su amigo se estremeció.

* * *

—Así que se van a casar. —un aura sombría rodeaba a Uchiha Madara, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Obito y Kakashi frente a él temblaban levemente—. ¿Era eso lo que me ocultabas, Hashirama? —se dirigió a su esposo que estaba sentado en la esquina del escritorio.

—Sí, pero no te dije nada porque Kakashi me lo pidió. —le sonrió alegremente.

—Ya veo. —fue su única respuesta mientras seguía mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

—Venga Madara, alégrate un poco. —su esposo no le respondió.

— ¿Y en cuanto tiempo seria la boda? —cuestiono a su hijo.

—En un mes exactamente. —respondió el peliplata al notar que Obito se encogía y se negaba a responder.

—Un mes. —Su tono era pensativo y de pronto su aura sombría desapareció y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro—. Qué bueno, entonces los preparativos tendrán que ser muy rápidos. —ambos jóvenes un poco extrañados asintieron como respuesta.

—Tengo entendido que Rin ya los inicio, ¿no? —El Senju les pregunto curioso.

—Así es, papá. —Susurro el azabache menor.

—Perfecto, y como ella va a estar viendo todo lo de la ceremonia y la fiesta, ustedes tendrán algo de tiempo libre. —La mirada que les dedico hizo que ambos jóvenes se estremecieran de nuevo—. ¿Entonces qué les parece que celebremos su compromiso con una cena el viernes? —Y sin esperar una respuesta se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de su oficina, pero antes de abrir se giró aun manteniendo la sonrisa—.Que bueno que estén de acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan Hashirama y yo tenemos una reunión con el consejo. —le hizo una seña a su esposo, que asintió y salió detrás suyo después de revolverles el cabello a Obito y Kakashi.

—Eso fue…—empezó a susurrar el peliplata.

—Extraño. —Termino la frase el azabache que se giró hacia su compañero—. No sé porque, pero me dio mala espina la reacción de mi padre.

—A mí también. —Ambos suspiraron cansados.

* * *

— ¿Entonces qué color de mantel prefieren? ¿Color hueso o color arena? —en el departamento de Obito, se encontraba este en compañía de un peliplata y una castaña que les mostraba a ambos algunos pedazos de telas.

—Rin, ¿No son iguales? —pregunto confundido el azabache.

—Por supuesto que no. —La castaña hizo un gesto ofendido y dirigió su atención al otro— ¿Cual eliges tú, Kakashi? —el peliplata observo ambas telas por varios segundos.

—El que a ti te guste más, Rin—fue la respuesta que dio mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

—Ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza. —Rin soltó las telas y se jalo un poco el cabello—. Por eso hacen tan buena pareja. —suspiro rendida mientras Obito se sonrojaba levemente—. Creo que mejor elegiré todos los detalles a mi gusto.

—Nosotros confiamos en tu buen gusto, Rin. —Obito tomo una de las manos de su amiga y la apretó suavemente—. Sabemos que sin esforzarte mucho harás el mejor trabajo del mundo.

—Gracias, Obito. —Le sonrió con cariño—. Pero hay algo en lo que si necesitare que ustedes participen.

—Dinos. —el peliplata miro curioso a la castaña.

—Necesito que me digan cual es el momento más lindo y emotivo que han compartido ambos. —tanto el azabache como el peliplata se miraron por un tiempo.

—Ese momento seria cuando Obito y yo nos hicimos amigos. —Kakashi respondió sin dudar mientras que el azabache respingaba.

— ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos? —Pregunto extrañada la castaña—. Creí que me dirían que cuando se hicieron novios o su primera cita en pareja.

—No, estoy eligiendo ese momento porque fue la primera vez que Obito me sonrió y que no peleamos.

— ¡Eso es tan lindo! —chillo Rin—.Necesito que me cuentes a detalle ese momento.

—Mientras Kakashi te lo cuenta iré a prepararme un té, ¿ustedes quieren algo? —al obtener una negativa de ambos el azabache se fue rápidamente a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina, se recargo en la encimera mientras su cabello cubría su rostro que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

—Así que ese el momento más lindo que hemos pasado juntos. —Susurro mientras que con una de sus manos se tomaba el pecho—. Estoy de acuerdo.

 _FLASH BACK_

— _¿Qué haces aquí escondido? —pregunto un azabache de unos 18 años a un pequeño azabache de 6 años que se encontraba oculto debajo de una mesa._

— _Tío Izuna. —Susurro el niño mientras salía de su escondite—. Mis padres están en su despacho hablando con Sakumo-san y me pidieron que jugara con Bakakashi._

— _Eso lo sé, siempre te piden lo mismo._

— _Si pero Bakakashi nunca quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, así que mejor me oculto._

— _No entiendo tu lógica. —fue la única respuesta que brindo—. Además de que no creí que fueras un cobarde._

— _¡No lo soy! —se exalto el pequeño._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _¡Si!_

— _Bueno, si es así ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? —Lo reto._

— _Porque no sé cómo hacerlo. —susurro Obito._

— _Bueno cuando Madara me obligaba a convivir con Tobirama, siempre me gustaba mostrar que era mejor que él. —algo pensativo Izuna miro a su sobrino._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que le ponías algún reto y ganabas? —la curiosidad era latente en la voz del niño._

— _En parte, aunque en algunas ocasiones solamente me gustaba sobresalir mostrándole lo que podía hacer. —el pequeño se quedó pensativo._

— _¡Ya sé que hacer! —Prácticamente brincaba de la felicidad para después abrazar al mayor— ¡Gracias, Tío Izuna! —dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación._

— _Algo me dice que esto puede salir mal. —Susurro—. Mejor huyo antes de que ocurra algo y Madara me mate._

 _El pequeño azabache había encontrado al peliplata, el cual había estado en la sala leyendo un libro, y lo llevaba a jalones al jardín._

— _¿Puedes dejarme en paz? —el pequeño peliplata de 6 años intentaba negarse a caminar._

— _No seas pesado, solamente quiero mostrarte algo. —una vez que llegaron al jardín el azabache corrió en dirección a un árbol mientras el peliplata lo seguía con desgano—. Quiero que mires como trepo hasta esa rama. —señalo la rama las alta._

— _Te vas a caer. —respondió el otro._

— _No lo hare. —respondió seguro para después empezar a subir el árbol, mientras era observado por el peliplata._

 _Y así pasaron varios minutos, cada que el azabache subía un poco más lo presumía al otro que lo miraba con un atisbo de preocupación._

— _¡Ya casi lo logro! ¿Lo ves, Kakashi? —Estaba en una rama cercana a la que quería llegar, cuando de pronto escucho un leve crujido—. ¿Pero qué…?—No le dio tiempo de continuar cuando la rama se quebró y el empezó a descender._

 _Mientras caía, el azabache solamente podía pensar en el dolor que iba a sentir y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llego, en su lugar lo que llego a los oídos del niño fue un pequeño quejido debajo de él._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos en busca del causante de ese sonido, se encontró que estaba sobre el peliplata. Al parecer este cuando lo noto caer intento ayudarlo y terminaron uno sobre el otro_

— _Kakashi. —susurro tembloroso._

— _¿Estas bien? —un poco adolorido el otro niño tomo la cara del azabache para que este lo mirara a los ojos._

— _Yo…—las lágrimas empezaron acudir a sus ojos— ¡Lo siento mucho!_

— _No llores. —susurro preocupado mientras le secaba las lágrimas—.Si estás bien no llores._

— _Lo siento. —intento ocultar su rostro en el pecho del otro—. Es mi culpa que te hayas hecho daño._

— _Calla, fue un accidente y no diré nada pero tienes que prometer que nunca más intentaras hacer nada como esto._

— _Lo prometo. —sollozo mientras se separaba para sentarse sobre sus rodillas siendo imitado por el otro._

— _Ahora dime porque hiciste esa locura._

— _Solo quería impresionarte para que te hicieras mi amigo. —sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo._

— _Podrías haberlo pedido en lugar de hacer esa locura. —respondió—. No me hubiera negado._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que lo harías? ¿Serás mi amigo? —el otro solamente asintió y esa fue la señal que necesito el azabache para abalanzarse sobre de él para abrazarlo— ¡Gracias!_

— _Eres extraño—cuando escucho la risa contenta del azabache, el pequeño peliplata correspondió a su abrazo._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Después de ese día mi corazón empezó a latir con tu sola presencia. —susurro—.Y ahora me casare contigo por tu egoísmo y por el mío.

* * *

El viernes por la noche Obito y Kakashi se encontraban en el salón de la casa de la familia Senju-Uchiha, donde estaban rodeados de sus padres, tíos, y amigos más cercanos celebrando por su próximo enlace.

—Esta cena me da muy mala vibra.

—A mí también, Bakakashi.

— ¿Así que por fin dejaron de estar ciegos? —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Al mirar al dueño de la misma se encontraron con un albino.

—Tío Tobirama, creí que estabas en Londres arreglando lo del nuevo contrato.

—Así era hasta que Izuna me llamo para contarme de este curioso evento. —respondió mientras les lanzaba una mirada aburrida—. No todos los días se podrá ver como Madara sufre porque le están robando a su hijo.

—Al parecer Madara-san y usted siempre tendrán una curiosa relación. —menciono el peliplata. Antes de que Tobirama pudiera responder todos fueron informados de que ya podían pasar al comedor.

Una vez todos los invitados se instalaron en sus lugares empezaron a comer, mientras les hacían algunas bromas a la pareja que pronto se casaría.

—Nunca olvidare cuando empezaron a trabajar en la empresa principal y Kakashi siempre iba al rescate de Obito cuando este tenía que hacer cafés. —Menciono un atractivo rubio de ojos azules.

—Cafés pésimos, porque hay que ser honestos; ellos dos no sirven para eso. —Se burló una pelirroja.

—Minato- sensei, Kushina-san, por favor no nos recuerden esos momentos. —pidió Obito avergonzado.

—Nunca nadie va a olvidar eso, Obito. —Se metió un azabache con cara seria—. Ustedes prácticamente destrozaron 10 cafeteras, ¿verdad Mikoto? —su esposa solamente asintió mientras soltaba una risita.

—Todos y cada uno de esos momentos fue un accidente. —se intentó defender Kakashi.

—Los muchachos tienen razón, tenemos que olvidar o evitar mencionar esos sucesos tan…curiosos. —intercedió por ellos Hashirama.

—Hashirama tiene razón. —Madara les dirigió una leve sonrisa—. Mejor platíquenos sobre cómo se hicieron novios ustedes dos. —la mirada que les dirigía contrarrestaba totalmente a su sonrisa.

—También por qué decidieron ocultarle a todos lo de su relación. —soltó Rin emocionada.

—O quien le propuso matrimonio a quien. —aumento Guy.

Un millar de preguntas se les empezaron a realizar al azabache y al peliplata los cuales estaban algo abrumados.

* * *

—Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo de esta cena. —Soltó pensativo Kakashi. Ambos se encontraban frente a una fuente en el jardín de la mansión.

—Debí de haber imaginado que la reacción tan pacifica de mi padre era solo una fachada. —suspiro con cansancio—.Aunque la libramos bien.

—Sí, pudimos responder a todas sus preguntas sin delatarnos. —Miro de reojo hacia la casa—. Pero a pesar de eso creo que no convencimos a Madara-san.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Que terminemos de convencerlos. — se acercó al azabache y tomo su rostro entre sus manos sorprendiendo al otro.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No te alteres y tampoco mires. —Susurro—. Nos están observando desde el balcón. —Acerco un poco más su rostro—. Tal vez si mantenemos nuestras caras de esta manera los podamos hacer creer que nos estamos besando.

— ¿Y si no lo hacemos? —su rostro estaba muy rojo y su corazón latía con rapidez.

—Lo haremos.

—No quiero correr riesgos y que esto haga que nos tiendan otro interrogatorio. —Y con esto el azabache se hizo hacia adelante y estampo sus labios con los del contrario.

Al principio ambos mantenían sus labios juntos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, para segundos después cerrarlos. Así estuvieron un momento hasta que se separaron levemente.

—No estoy muy seguro que esto los convenza.

— ¿No? —pregunto Obito sin notar como sus manos se desplazaban hasta el cuello del contrario.

—Tal vez un poco más lo terminara de convencer. —Ahora fue el peliplata quien lo besaba.

A diferencia del primer beso, en este empezaron a mover con suavidad sus labios contra los del otro. Poco a poco el beso se hacía más apasionado haciendo que el azabache soltara un suspiro y que el peliplata lo estrechara contra su pecho.

Unos aplausos y silbidos fue lo que llamo la atención de ambos, que al separarse sorprendidos voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada burlona de dos adolescentes de cabello y ojos negros y dos pequeños niños; un azabache y un rubio de ojos azules, ambos de 9 años.

—Nos mandaron a buscarlos, Kakashi-san, Obito-san. —Susurro uno de los pelinegros—. Es hora del brindis.

—Gracias por avisarnos, Shisui.

—De nada. —les dedico una leve sonrisa—.Vamos dentro Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke. —todos asintieron mientras se dirigían a la mansión.

—Por las miradas de Shisui e Itachi, al parecer si fuimos convincentes. —carraspeo Kakashi.

—Sí, bastante convincentes. —susurro Obito.

—Es mejor que entremos. —empezó a caminar sin esperar al otro. El azabache se quedó algunos segundos más afuera mientras tocaba levemente sus labios.

* * *

Saliendo de una pequeña empresa se encontraba Obito con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro mientras cargaba una caja.

Ya solamente faltaba una semana para la boda, y entre un montón de situaciones extrañas, más pruebas de su padre, algunos cambios de viviendas todo parecía que saldría bien.

Kakashi y él ya habían establecido una pequeña rutina cada día, que iba desde quien prepararía la comida, el lavado de la ropa y el pago de las facturas. Además para seguir convenciendo a su padre ahora se daban leves besos en los labios y en las mejillas cuando estaban en la empresa o cuando se reunían Rin para dar el visto bueno de alguno de los detalles que había elegido para la boda.

Todo parecía indicar que ambos sí podrían mantener un matrimonio con su mejor amigo sin ni un solo problema, lo que tenía de buen humor todos los días al azabache.

—Solo siete días más. —susurro con un poco de anhelo el azabache mientras observaba los sobre que contenía la caja.

— ¡Espera un segundo, Konohamaru! —se escuchó el grito de un hombre, segundos después Obito sentido un pequeño golpe en las piernas.

Al mirar se encontró con un pequeño niño que aparentaba la edad de 4 años y que al haber chocado con él, había caído de sentón en el piso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? —se agacho un poco para verlo con preocupación.

— ¡Konohamaru! —Dijo de nuevo la voz mientras unas manos tomaban al pequeño y lo cargaban— ¿Te hiciste daño? —El pequeño negó, lo que le hizo suspirar aliviado y es cuando noto la mirada del azabache frente a él, el cual se había quedado paralizado— ¿Obito?

—Iruka, hola. —intento controlar su nerviosismo.

—Obito que alegría verte. —le dedico una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Te hiciste daño? —pregunto al ver que el azabache seguía agachado.

—No, solo me sorprendí de verte. —Menciono mientras se paraba— ¿Es tu hijo?

—No, es un alumno de Ebisu. —rio nervioso—. Lo estamos cuidando para practicar para cuando adoptemos. —se sonrojo levemente—. Saluda Konohamaru. —el niño solamente sonrió levemente mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

—Es muy lindo.

—Sí que lo es, ¿pero porque no me cuentas algo sobre de ti? —Dejo un pequeño beso en la cabeza del niño—. Te vi desde lejos y aunque no te reconocí, no pude evitar notar que estabas muy feliz. ¿Paso algo bueno? —pregunto con un ligero tono insinuante.

Obito apretó levemente la caja entre sus manos, para luego solamente sostenerla con una mano mientras tomaba uno de los sobres.

—Aquí tienes, son las invitaciones de mi boda, a la cual estas cordialmente invitado. —le extendió el sobre al castaño que abrió levemente los ojos.

— ¿Kakashi y tú se casan en una semana?—en su tono se podía apreciar la sorpresa. El azabache solo hizo un asentimiento mientras notaba un poco de nerviosismo en su cuerpo—. ¡Eso es maravilloso! Todo indica que Kakashi por fin hizo caso a mis palabras y dejo de ser tan idiota.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que ya me estaba cansando el silencio de Kakashi, y es un alivio que haya decidido por fin subirse bien los pantalones. —respondió—. No es que quiera quejarme, pero me resulta muy incómodo como todos me miran después de la mentira.

—Estoy un poco perdido, ¿me puedes ayudar? —Pidió el azabache con confusión—. ¿Qué mentira?

—No creo que haya ni un problema si te lo digo. —El castaño acomodo al niño entre sus brazos—. No termine con Kakashi porque me hubiera enamorado de otra persona, termine con Kakashi porque el que estaba enamorado de alguien más era él.

— ¿Qu-ué?

—Bueno ahora eso ya no es un secreto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Kakashi siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, aunque siempre prefirió callarse. —Obito negó levemente con la cabeza pero fue ignorado por el castaño, el cual estaba observando al niño—. Se lo dije la última vez que lo vi. Le dije que si no se ponía las pilas y te decía sus sentimientos tu podrías llegar a enamorarte de otra persona y ahí si te perdería para siempre.

—No puede ser. —el tono que empleo llamo la atención del castaño, que al notar la expresión que tenia se quiso acercar a él, pero el azabache arranco a correr dejándolo ahí plantado.

* * *

Cuando llego al nuevo departamento en donde Kakashi y él vivían, inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala donde solamente se encontraba un pequeño perro dormido en el sillón. El azabache asentó la caja en otro sillón mientras y se encamino hacia la habitación en donde él y el peliplata dormían. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ahí pudo observar al peliplata que estaba doblando algunas prendas de ropa.

 _FLASH BACK_

— _Los muebles llegaran en dos horas. —Dejo la última caja en la sala— ¿Qué te parece el nuevo departamento?_

— _Es mucho mejor que en las fotos. —Prácticamente saltaba el azabache—. ¡Me toca elegir habitación primero!_

— _Ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que quería comentarte. —el azabache lo miro curioso—.Bueno, sé que el departamento tiene tres habitaciones y que cada quien puede elegir una. —un tono rosado empezó a acudir a sus mejillas—. Pero creo que lo más practico seria que ambos compartiéramos habitación._

— _¡¿Eh?! —se sobresaltó mientras su rostro se ponía rojo._

— _Míralo de esta manera; en algún momento tendremos que compartir habitación cuando estemos con los demás, ya sea en vacaciones o en algún viaje de negocios. —Se rasco la nuca—. ¿No sería mejor evitar la incomodidad acostumbrándonos a dormir juntos desde el principio?_

 _Obito lo pensó algunos minutos para después asentir._

— _Tienes razón, pero quiero que me prometas que no intentaras nada raro._

— _Ni que te fuera a violar. —rio._

— _Ni que yo me fuera a dejar. —soltó burlón. El peliplata soltó una carcajada para después revolverle el cabello con diversión._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

— ¿Acabas de llegar? —sin darse cuenta el azabache se había adentrado a la habitación y quedado viendo fijamente al peliplata— ¿Obito?

—Hable con Iruka. —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Si? ¿De que hablaron? —le dio la espalda al otro con rapidez mientras volvía a su tarea de doblar ropa.

— ¿Me engañaste para que accediera a casarme contigo? —cuestiono observando como el peliplata se tensaba.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir comida italiana para cenar. —intento desviar el tema.

—También me dijo que tú siempre has estado enamorado de mí, ¿es verdad? —No se dejó distraer mientras se acercaba más al peliplata y le daba la vuelta—. Responde con honestidad.

—Para ambas preguntas la respuesta es sí. —se rindió mientras correspondía a la mirada del otro.

— ¿Y por qué sencillamente no me dijiste la verdad?

—Porque tenía miedo de que intentaras alejarte de mí. —Desvió la mirada—. O que alguien te robara por fin.

— ¿Entonces preferiste que me mantuviera a tu lado con mentiras? —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza—. Eres complicado, pero está bien te comprendo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aun te casaras conmigo?

—Te responderé si primero tú me dices tus sentimientos. —el peliplata asintió mordiéndose los labios para después acercarse a la cama y abrir un cajón que había debajo de ella, de donde saco una pequeña cajita. Cuando se acercó de nuevo al azabache, abrió la cajita en donde se encontraba un sencillo anillo de plata.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Obito. —dijo con firmeza mientras tomaba la mano izquierda del contrario y colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular—.Llevo años enamorado de ti y por eso quería ser egoísta y a pesar de no conocer tus sentimientos te quería retener a mi lado por siempre. Por favor cásate conmigo.

—También llevo años enamorado de ti. — Riendo contento, el azabache se colgó al cuello del peliplata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—.Perdimos mucho tiempo, pero si me casare contigo. —Kakashi lo abrazo y le dio otro beso—.Con una condición.

—Lo que quieras.

—Tal vez sea pronto lo de casarnos la próxima semana pero ya no podemos deshacer los arreglos que Rin ha hecho. —Empezó a juguetear con el cabello del peliplata—. Pero a pesar de que nos casaremos quiero que me invites a citas y tengas detalles conmigo. Quiero un noviazgo dentro del matrimonio.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Espera aun no termino. —Sonrió con inocencia—. También quiero que no tengamos relaciones sexuales hasta que haya pasado el tiempo de una etapa de noviazgo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó—. ¿Y eso cuanto tiempo seria?

—Seis meses. —respondió sin perder la sonrisa, para después empujar al peliplata y empezar a caminar hacia la sala.

— ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —exclamo alterado mientras lo seguía.

—Venga Kakashi, hemos pasado mucho tiempo viviendo enamorados el uno del otro. —Hizo un gesto con las manos—. Seis meses no serán nada.

—Lo serán porque tendré que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para controlar mis impulsos. —El azabache se encogió de hombros— ¡Eres un egoísta!

—Tal vez si pero tu también lo eres. —Giro un poco el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora—. Ambos somos unos egoístas.

* * *

 _Extra_

— _Me quedo una duda. —el azabache se estaba acomodando en la cama mientras el peliplata se terminaba de poner la pijama._

— _¿Cuál?_

\- _¿Cómo se entra en mi papá de la boda? -pregunto curioso-. Tú me dijiste que él lo había escuchado mientras que yo sabía lo que yo decía, y ya sabías que la conversación que me contaste era falsa._

\- _Fácil, él fue el que me sugirió el plan. -Se acostó a un lado del azabache. Dijo que lo había funcionado._

\- Ya _entiendo sus expresiones de diversión y las pruebas de mi padre. -Suspiro cansado- ¿Kakashi?_

\- _¿Si?_

\- _Ahora serán siete meses. -dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda a su prometido, haciéndolo sordos a las quejas de este._


End file.
